Fort Zancudo
Fort Zancudo is a United States Air Force base located on the outskirts of the Lago Zancudo swamps and at the base of Mount Josiah in Blaine County, San Andreas. It closely resembles real-life Vandenberg Air Force Base in Lompoc, California. Lago Zancudo's marshy environment suggests that Fort Zancudo is also based on that of real-life Naval Base Ventura County, Mugu Lagoon. Fort Zancudo is the only military base in Grand Theft Auto V and is also the only known military base in the HD Universe so far. It's a bathroom It's a bathroom! Why would you look up a bathroom Items AKA toys Vehicles: * Cargobob * P-996 Lazer * Titan * Buzzard * Barracks * Barracks Semi * Crusader * Rhino Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Cargobob ;GTA Online *Base Invaders *American Exports *Extradition Trivia *Fort Zancudo is only featured in one mission in GTA V if the offshore plan of the Merryweather Heist is chosen. Should the player opt for the 'Freight Plan' for the Merryweather Heist, Fort Zancudo is not featured at all. *Fort Zancudo and Los Santos International Airport are the only two areas unavailable for use in Deathmatch Creator. *Ironically, if the player steals a military vehicle from the base, the police will give chase instead of the military, due to the Posse Comitatus Act. *''Zancudo'' is Spanish for a malarial mosquito. *Using a vehicle from the Super class or any motorcycle will sometimes allow the player to pass through the front checkpoint unnoticed, depending on which direction the guard is facing. Once passed, an entrance to a trench that surrounds the entire base can be found immediately to the right. Navigating the trench will not trigger a wanted level; it is recommended that the player quick saves at this point. Throughout the trench are several exits, with one behind the landing strip where two P-996 Lazers spawn. Once the player exits the trench, they can move throughout the base unnoticed for about ten seconds before the alarm is triggered. This gives the player a significant headstart if they intend to hijack a military vehicle, as the authorities' response times are delayed. It should be noted that if helicopters spawn, the player will be noticed and the trench rendered useless. *Alternatively, the player can drive down the dirt path beside the freeway (north of the base) and use the hill side as a ramp to enter the base, and then drive to a trench entrance. This is especially useful online, since the front checkpoints are gated. *It is possible to enter the Air Traffic Control tower of Fort Zancudo. It has several rooms including a non-functioning elevator. At the top of the tower, there is a room where the Minigun will spawn on the floor every 30 to 90 seconds and in the uppermost level of the tower a health pack will spawn. There are two guards at the very top of the tower armed with Pump Shotguns or Carbine Rifles. *According to news reports on the radio, the military are planning to expand the fort by constructing a drone base. This could explain the short runway. *Unlike Area 69, Fort Zancudo does not have any SAMs on the ground to take out player-controlled aircraft. Instead, the P-966 will spawn behind the player and fire a Heat Seaking Rocket. If the player continues to look backward using the "look backward" function, the response aircraft may be delayed in spawn. *If the player is trying to steal a vehicle inside Fort Zancudo they should take massive caution as there are up to 4 Rhino tanks doing patrol in and around the base. *During the second hunting mission Fair Game given by Cletus, one can easily run from the hunting grounds and towards the Fort, being able to explore all of it without there being any hostile soldiers. *If you are flying really high, or flying dangerously near the ground above Fort Zancudo, the air traffic controller won't detect you and warn you to leave. *Despite being the only major military base in South San Andreas, Fort Zancudo is quite small when compared to other military bases. *Strangely, when you fly over Los Santos International Airport, the air traffic controller will w arn the player to divert the area, but will sometimes warn the player that they will be shot down, even though there are no lock-on missles around to shoot the player down. *Inside the control tower, the computer screens show a map of the United States which slightly differs from the maps downstairs in the Training Center, especially on the West Coast. The rest of North America is absent. *Strangely, the in game map on the pause menu does not show the layout of Fort Zancudo at all, instead it is just an empty space on the map. However, the in game map will show the layout when playing GTA Online. *During around 7:00 - 7:10 AM patriotic music can be heard over the bases loudspeakers, possibly as a morning announcement. verification *The design of the roundels (stars) painted on the hangars are similar to be that of the United States Army Air Forces. This variation of the roundel was only used from 1941 to 1947; leaving the implication that the base has been active for roughly 70 years. *Outside Fort Zancudo is a memorial dedicated to the fallen soldiers that fought in the wars. *You can buy a green t-shirt that says Zancudo, that also has a star on the back. This is a reference to Fort Zancudo. *Trevor kills himself and kills his dad de:Fort Zancudo es:Fort Zancudo ru:Форт Занкудо Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Military Category:Restricted Areas